


What Do You Love About Me?

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sure they seem ooc, Love, M/M, Out of Character, So Sorry about that, Tags Are Hard, although she is adorable, anyway, hopefully those are enough, i'm not quite sure what else to tag this with, it's the male ritsuka not the female one, yeeesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Just a short one shot (at least I think it is, I don't know what the final word count is yet) about Emiya and Cu Chulainn and what they love about each other.[7/19/2018]Edit: After writing this one-shot, I kept getting the urge to write more for this couple. Maybe it's because you see a bunch of doujins for 'em but not enough fanfics, who knows...Anyway, hopefully whatever else I write about these guys will be enjoyable for you all ^^





	What Do You Love About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I'm slightly new slightly old to all of the Fate stuff, cause I read the manga when I was younger, but stopped at one point. Anyway! If anything sounds weird or made up in here it most likely is, so please don't get angry at me for not being accurate on some of these things. This was a spur of the moment, it's in my head so why not, type of fic. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character (ooc). This is just kind of how I see them if they were together. Now if I was writing a full fic, you might see more than just them being super lovey like this, but yeah. Enjoy!

**This little spur of the moment one shot was inspired by this photo:**

****

**[A/N: Yes that is Cu Chulainn (Setanta)]**

 

 

 

"A vacation?"

"Yeah! You both have been working super hard lately, I think it's about time you took a break." Ritsuka Fujimaru, current master of Chaldea, tells one of the two servants his comment is meant for. Said servant looks at him in obvious confusion (the workaholic) but nods his head anyway. 

_I guess I could test out some new recipes and maybe even make that almond cake I've always wanted to try...Might even get some more cleaning done too..._

Knowing his servant all too well, Ritsuka cut off any other train of thought that Emiya could come up with, "And by vacation I mean  _NOT WORKING_. No cleaning. No cooking. Just relaxing." At the no cooking part, Emiya obviously deflated a bit. Ritsuka felt a little bad, but what kind of vacation involved doing all the things that he normally does? A vacation is when people just sit back and relax. Then again, asking the mother of Chaldea to actually sit down and not do anything  _and_ expecting them to follow through on said request is a stretch. Still, he had to try. He would even use a command spell if he had to! "Look I know you like cooking, and cleaning, and stuff like that but lately you've looked kinda tired and I'm worried. The last time you overworked yourself you passed out in the hallway and nearly gave everyone a heart attack."

At his masters words, Emiya unconsciously rubbed his hand over his face.  _Do I really look that tired?_

Ritsuka walked a bit closer to Emiya and placed a hand on each shoulder, shaking him with every word, " _Please._  Take. A. Vacation."

"But-"

" _Take_ _."_

"I'm-"

" ** _A_** _."_

"Master I-"

" ** _VACATION_** _._ ** _"_**

"....."

Ritsuka used his signature 'If you don't do it I'll use a command spell' smile and that pretty much did it. 

Emiya stared at him for a bit then smiled gently in return and answered, "Very well."

Now his master wasn't a fool, and he could tell that Emiya must've come up with some  kind of loophole so he made sure to be specific. "As a matter of fact, you guys can't stay here. Go somewhere else for your vacation."

At this Emiya's smile went away as he saw his slighlty formed plans go down the toilet. I mean it's not like he was going to accidentally spill a bucket full of soapy water onto the floor that he'd have to clean up due to it being a hazard for others in the Chaldea. Of course he wouldn't go to rinse off his breakfast plate and whoops, would ya look at that, all the dishes are done. And if Ritsuka's room was a bit more tidy it definitely had  _nothing_ to do with him. Unfortunately now these little 'accidents' were impossible thanks to a certain kid he'd been around for too long apparently because he knew him too well now.

Letting out a slightly irritated sigh, Emiya removed the hands still on his shoulders, "Where should we go then?" At this Ritsuka's face split into a wide grin.

"So you'll do it?", a nod, "Yes! As for where to go...I don;t know" he ended with a nervous laugh.

_I should've known._

"Oh I know! Why don't you go to Cu's parents house? You won't be able to do anything because there are already servants and stuff right? It's the perfect place for a vacation." Ritsuka suggested excitedly. He'd always wanted to go see where they lived, but Cu nearly fell on Gae Bolg trying to convince him not to try and visit. Ritsuka alwasy wondered if it was that bad, but he decided no to bring it up again much to Cu's relief.

"....I'm not sure how relaxing it would be, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Emiya eventually answered, mind wandering.

With that Ritsuka began to walk away, waving, "It's settled then! I'll leave telling Cu to you~ Have fun!" 

Now alone, Emiya let out a heavy sigh.  _Why do **I** have to tell him?_

**_ONE LONG WALK_ ** **_AND EXPLANATION LATER_ **

"We're  ** _WHAT_** _?!"_

"Mhmm."

" **Today**?"

Pretty much."

"How long?"

"2 weeks."

" ** _RIGHT NOW_** _?!_ "

Grabbing their now packed bags he was working on while explaining everything to his mate, Setanta (Cu Chulainn), and said mates hand, he strode towards their bedroom door, "Yep."

**~+~+~+~+~+~**

The couples 2 week vacation was...well it just was I suppose. Nothing normal really happens when visiting the house of Lugh. Another reason why Setanta wasn't so keen on Ritsuka coming to visit one day. He still isn't mind you. Surprisingly the first day there was pretty quiet. Well, besides Lugh showing how happy he was that one of his beloved sons [cause Alter(Cu Chulainn Alter) didn't feel like dealing with his father hugging him to death on most days] finally decided to visit him and even brought his cute little mate along. However after the first day their peace and quiet was done for. For the next 12 days both servants, especially Setanta due to his long hair, were attacked by handsy hand maidens that love dressing them up in all kinds of outfits. A troublesome foster father that has too good of a memory and too many embarrassing stories to share. An even  _more_ troublesome father that loves to literally smother his son with love. A horde of powerful slobbering dogs, and a mother (Deichtine) that thought they needed a reminder on how to be safe during _certain_ activities. Plus, everyone seemed to love barging into their room at the most inopportune times. Yet for some reason, even if it was pretty chaotic, it still was a pretty good vacation. Which is now on it's last day.

**~+~+~+~+~+~**

A gentle breeze blows over the vast green landscape in front of them. From the balcony of this palace you could see almost everything. Beautiful lakes and mountains off in the distance. Dense and lush green forests with different kinds of spirits wondering in them. A clear blue sky. Emiya takes in the beauty of it all. He always loved being able to look at the scenary here.  _Being able to see a world similar to what he saw when he was alive is nice._ He glances over to his right to see a certain bluenette sitting next to him, loking over the landscape too. Times like these where Seta's quiet, eyes and ears taking in everything but mind still in a calm state makes him happy. Contrary to popular belief this Celt is pretty quiet on his own, admitting on multiple occasions that he does like to observe in silence from time to time.

Eventually his head is fully turned towards his mate. The only word that comes to mind is 'beautiful'. Of course it would take a lot for him to say it out loud without sounding and looking like a lovesick fool.

(A/N: He is one ^^) 

By now Setanta's noticed his gaze and without looking at him asks, "What do you love about me?"

Emiya is slightly taken aback by the question. _I mean I love everything about him. I doubt he'd want me to give him that answer. Or maybe that would be ok? I mean I need to be truthful. Then again-_

His train of thought is cut off, "Oi." Emiya looks up, gray eyes meeting red. "What do you love about me?"

Emiya opens his mouth to say ' _everything_ ' but stops. He tries again, but still nothing. Setanta looks at him slightly irritated at the fact that he won't answer. Then he huffs and reaches out to ruffle his white hair.

"Nevermind kid. Just an old man's musings." Cupping Emiya's face with both hands, he leans in and places a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulls away to ask, "You ok Emiya?"

For a second all he can do is stare back silently. Until an answer forms in his head. A very embarrassing one. Head still in his lovers big hands, he looks down at his crossed legs then opens his mouth to speak, "I love it when you're in thought." He takes a breath then starts again, "Like before when you were just looking out at everything, I could tell you were in thought and you always look like you're seeing and hearing everything around you and just taking it all in. Which reminds me of the fact that you like to observe things and people from time to time and that it makes you feel at peace and happy, so when I see you in thought I know that you're happy and..." he finishes with a trail of mumbles, face burning at even saying something like that. _I really do_ _sound like a lovesick fool._  After that he waits. And waits. And waits _._

Silence.

Emiya glances up under his bangs to see Setanta staring at him, eyes wide. He blinks a couple of times but doesn't say anything.

And then he's pounced on.

"Wha-?!"

The bluenette knocks them both flat on the floor of the balcony and begins to snuggle into the man underneath him, arms thrown around his neck, face hidden in the crook of it. The white cloth that hug loosely over his head falls on them like a blanket.

"Seta what's wrong?" Emiya asks, all of his embarrassment turning into concern. "Are you sick? Should we go inside?" More silence. Emiya put his hands between their chests and pushes, trying to get Seta to sit upright, but all that does is make him hold onto him tighter. Now he's stuck with his arms in an uncomfortable position and no idea of what is going on. Scowling, he tries to move them again but to no avail, so they just lay there. 

In this position, Emiya can see the sky has turned a dark blue, stars starting to twinkle a bit, with just enough light out to see a few yards ahead of you. He tries wiggling a little, "Oi Seta. Seta! It's getting dark out and my arms are falling asleep. Move!" Unfortunately for him, Setanta's pretty strong and if he doesn't want you to move, you're not moving. However, by some miracle, he loosens his grip and moves to where he's holding himself over Emiya, arms on either side of his head. Now free, he has a chance to rub his arms. "Are you ok?" A silent nod. "Why did you jump on me all of a sudden? Honestly, I thought something was wrong with you-" A much firmer kiss on the lips stops his oncoming rant.

Setanta pulls away after a moment, steadies himself on his forearms and speaks after what felt like an eternity, "You surprised me." Emiya gives him a questioning look. "I thought  you were going to just tell me you loved everything about me. Not that I'd mind though! But you know...I wasn't expecting that. See, that's what I love about you."

An even more confused look decorated with a blush, "Huh?"

His eyes go soft and a gentle smile spreads across his face as he leans in so close their lips barely brush, "The way you can surprise me. That's what I love. Just when I think that I've somehow managed to love you more, you say stuff like this and show me that you're still in the lead. I don't even know how it's possible at this point, considering how much I love you."

Emiya is at a loss for words. Usually he'd always have something smart to say, but this time? Nothing. All he can do is lay there and feel his face burn while looking at the man he loves. 

Well, he would still be doing that but it would seem a certain someone has other plans. 

Rising up off of the floor and Emiya, Setanta offers a hand to help him up. Of course he takes it and is easily pulled to his feet. He smirks, "But, I won't be so easily beaten!" Then off of them as Setanta proceeds to throw him over him shoulder and pick up the discarded white cloth on the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?!" Emiya protests, trying to wiggle out of his grip.  _Curse the Celts and their strength_. He hears a laugh come from behind him. 

"Going to show you how much I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, as you can see in my version of their relationship, Emiya calls Cu by his birth name. He only started doing it after they had been together for a nice while.
> 
> Cu likes to call Emiya kid a lot, but not in a mean way. Cause he is technically older than him so...he calls him it out of love :3
> 
> I know in the lore, Lugh never really took care of Cu, but I like having him be super loving towards his sons (because Cu Alter or I just call him Alter, is his son too in my eyes) and loves to dote on them 'n stuff. He also gave Emiya a bit of a hard time when he was first introduced to his parents...that's another story 
> 
> Cu's mom is the cool mom. She's nice and sweet and knows how to wrangle his father, but she can mess ya up too. She's a strong lady.
> 
> The foster father is Fergus mac Roich for those who might not have known. Is it 'Mac' or 'mac'? I'm not sure.
> 
> Oh! This palace place that they live in is kinda like a separate place from the living world, since Lugh is the Celtic ruler of the sun. The scenery is very very similar to that of Ireland, and there are different spirits and such there too, but there are some differences not mentioned in the story. 
> 
> Oh and in lots of my stories (when I manage to get that far), whenever two people are together I rather call them mates. I mean I might throw in a boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/lover/partner/etc. every once in awhile but yeah. So that's why mates in there.
> 
> Anyway, if you made it to the bottom of this explanation, thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it. Now that my dad is feelin somewhat better, when I'm not super busy I might actually be able to get to my Doll! Levi story. Ye haw!!!


End file.
